


Strap-On

by idjitarmy



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OFC fucks sebby, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, with a strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjitarmy/pseuds/idjitarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much that OFC fucks Sebby with a strap on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strap-On

He lay there on his hands and knees. Clothes were strewn across the floor, on the lamp, and their dressers and on the posts of their bed. Sheila stood and the end of the bed with her strap-on, on. Sheila walked over to the edge of the bed and climbed behind Sebastian. She already had him whimpering and begging for her touch, but now, finally he will.

Slowly she ran her fingers down his lower back and onto his cheeks and since his cock was hard and dripping, he tried to grind down into the mattress.

"Ah ah ah." She smacked his left cheek and he groaned. She smacked it four more times. He was whimpering and tears were running down his cheeks. 

"Fuck." He whispered to no one in particular. She rubbed the red spot and then smacked it harder than before once again. This made him jump and whimper her name.

"Better." Sheila ran her finger nails down his cheek and then ran the padding on her thumb around his hole. 

"Mother fucki-" She smacked his ass again. 

"Shh babe, shh." She ran her fingers around his hole and then leaned down and started licking it. He leaned back into her mouth. Sheila reached for the lube right next to him and lubed her fingers up. While her mouth worked his hole, she slowly inserted him with one finger. The held back noises coming from Seb made her wet. She pumped her finger in and out of him while still licking. With her other hand, she reached around and stroked his cock. Pre-come was already covering the head. 

When he started to ground into her finger and mouth, she inserted another finger, taking him surprise and making him yelp. She took her hand from his cock and smacked his ass again. 

"Shh baby." She quickened the pace of her fingers and stroked his cock; sending double the pleasure through Sebastian's body. Eventually he orgasmed, his come landing on his abdomen and getting all over the mattress. 

"Good boy." She reached out for the lube again and rubbed it on the cock and threw the bottle somewhere. Slowly she pushed the cock into Sebastian. His moans were muffled by the pillow in front of him. "Does that feel good?" He moaned but that wasn't good enough for her. She smacked his ass again. "Speak Sebastian." 

"Y-yes" He stuttered as she pushed in all the way. She slowly thrust into him and scratched her nails down his back and one stroking his cock. Sebastian thrust into her thrusts and started whimpering curses. 

Sheila moved her hips and circles and pounded into Sebastian; hitting his prostate and making him scream. His hands dug into the sheets while he screamed her name over and over again. Finally he came all over her hand and the sheets and his abdomen. Sheila slowly pulled out of him and took the strap-on off. Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a firm chest. 

"Oh thank you baby." Sebastian praised her.

"You're very welcome." She smiled and kissed him gently. "You did very well."

 


End file.
